Position determination systems use directional sensors, such as cameras or directional light sensors, to determine positional parameters of objects under test. Such position determination systems are widely used in numerous applications. For example, wheels of motor vehicles may be aligned by a position determination system using cameras to view a target affixed to the wheels. The target has target elements with known geometric characteristics and positional interrelationships. The camera captures images of the target elements and determines the geometric characteristics and positional interrelationships thereof. The system then relates the geometric characteristics and positional interrelationships to the known geometric characteristics and positional interrelationships to determine the angular orientation of the target. The system then determines the alignment status of the wheels based on the angular orientation of the target. Examples of the systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,743, titled “Method and apparatus for determining the alignment of motor vehicle wheels,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,522, titled “Method and apparatus for determining the alignment of motor vehicle wheels,” both of which are commonly assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure and incorporated herein by reference.
Position determination systems using directional sensors, such as cameras, require a calibration process to determine relative positions between the cameras. Methods for calibrating the cameras are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,658, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Calibrating Alignment Cameras Used in the Alignment of Motor Vehicle Wheels,” which is commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference.
However, it has been noted that there is a need for an adjustable, self-calibrating position determination system that is adapted to different sizes of objects under test.
There is another need for a user interface to indicate the positions of sensing devices used in the position determination system.
There is still another need to monitor the orientations of the sensing devices during system adjustments.
There is also a need to show positions or orientations of the sensing devices in real time.
Still one other need exists to provide a user interface to assist an operator during operation of the position determination system.